


Flowers, Sweaters & Kittens

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [14]
Category: Ezra - Fandom, Prospect - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, cat lover reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: a comfortable Drabble
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra / Gender Neutral Reader
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Flowers, Sweaters & Kittens

You heard his laugh and rich southern drawl before you saw his face. His laugh made you smile, even from across the field as you picked a flower with its permission. 

You often came out here early in the morning, before anyone looking for minerals took the path to the mountains. But on this day, you arrived in the afternoon and immediately saw the group of prospectors ahead. 

With the distance between you, you just went about your business. You wouldn't get in their way, and they wouldn't get in yours. 

This patch of land before the mountains had some of the most vibrant flowers you’d ever seen. You felt so connected to them, sometimes you came out here just to care for them when the more reckless prospectors would step on them carelessly. 

It wasn’t your job, and you didn’t have to do it - still, you did; you could feel the flowers were grateful for it. In the act of saving them, your newest hobby was born, pressing flowers. You found great pleasure in giving the sad flower new life and sharing that resurrection with those you cared about via gifts and crafts. 

That’s what you were doing the afternoon you met Ezra. After collecting the crushed flowers, you picked a fresh one to put in water when you got home. As you were finishing up, you realized the prospectors must have had an early day as well. They were heading back toward the down. 

The most talkative one, his back was toward you as he engaged the others in a long-winded story. Even walking backward and seeing only one side of him, you could see how animated he was. 

Once he turned around, you felt the smallest smile curve on your lips. He was handsome and rough around the edges. A mop of curly brown hair messy on his head, soulful brown eyes set on a beautiful face with fine lines showing his experience. His features were pleasant and even his patchy beard worked for him. 

You didn’t realize you were staring, but when they got closer, and those brown eyes fell on your own, you almost forgot how to breathe. The other six or so men he was with vanished as the green landscape highlighted and only him. 

He smiles, revealing the cutest dimples. You feel heat flush under your skin. 

“Little Bird.” he says with a wink. 

Your heart flutters at the nickname. You smile. 

As the handsome stranger passes you, he spins around once more, taking you in before continuing on his way. 

…

The second time you saw Ezra was 6 months later. At this point, you just called him Brown eyes. For one, you didn’t know his name, and those eyes haunted you most tenderly. 

It was colder out now, and you planned for a shorter visit due to the weather. Your plan was to go home right after you collect the fallen flowers. 

But, as you turn to leave, something calls you to walk deeper into the fields. Following your gut, you head North through the trees. When you come upon a clearing, you see familiar brown curls and broad shoulders ahead. He's sitting on the ground in front of a patch of flowers, cross-legged with back straight. 

This time, the charming stranger was alone and dressed in pants, boots, and an oversized sweater. He looked so cozy you just wanted to hold him, to curl up in his arms and stay there forever. 

When you come up beside him, he looks up. That beaming smile feels like the Sun. 

“Little Bird, it dawned on me I failed to pause long enough to appreciate the sheer magnificence of this field. A shame it is, what beauty I’ve missed!” 

“Well,” you shove your hands in your pockets, not knowing what to do with them. It was that, or pull on your backpack straps. “I’m glad you have. This is the most beautiful flower field for - well, on the whole planet really.” 

“I see that now, thanks to a curious little creature I spotted 6 months ago, right over there.” He points West with a smile. You chuckle in response.

Ezra holds your gaze. You feel your stomach do that thing, that thing when you have a crush, or when you’re about to ask someone out. You bite your lower lip softly and take a step closer to him. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” You ask him. 

He tells you, you repeat the name, Ezra. 

It’s just as mystical and handsome as him. Ezra even seems to love the way it sounds on your lips as his eyes linger there. 

“Another question. “ You sit down beside Ezra, surprised at your boldness.

Maybe it was the fact you thought of him every day for 6 months. You knew, whoever he was, if you didn’t talk to him now, you may never see him again. 

“Anything,” Ezra replies softly. 

As you look into each other's eyes, you realize something big. You never held eye contact so easily with someone before. 

You tilt your head to the side, “Why Little Bird?” 

Ezra grins and looks at the sky, you can’t help but notice his profile and long neck. Everything about him just seemed so - perfect. 

“Have you ever seen the way a bird hovers over flowers?” you nod, “of course you have. It’s a graceful dance, the way they move...and when they sing, oh!” he imitates a bird singing, “such music!” Ezra picks up a flower and offers it to you, “Alas, Little Bird. That’s you.” 

Ezra had you, all of you, then and there. 

…..

6 Months Later 

You were obsessed with the kittens in the backyard. Years ago, your best friend and furry child passed. In all this time you were unable to get another, it just never felt right. You told Ezra all about it, and he loved the way you lit up about animals, especially cats. 

Every morning when you got up, you would look out the window and watch them play. You wondered where they came from and who their mom was. Sometimes you would get so lost, you didn’t realize how long you were hanging out the window, rubbing the small yellow stone on your necklace. 

It was a gift from Ezra on your 3rd date. Cituralite grew in the mountains above the flower fields. This very piece was the last one Ezra found the day he met you. 

He could never bring himself to sell it, Ezra didn't know why. But when you met again it all made sense, so he saved it for when the time was right. Ezra had the stone mounted on a pendant with a small bird engraved in the metal. It's been around your neck since the day he gave it to you. 

You didn't know why you started that little habit, rubbing the stone while watching the kittens. Ezra did say Cituralite was believed to possess the powers of manifestation. Maybe, just maybe you were ready for a fluffy little child again. 

You loved the two kittens so much you named them, another thing Ezra found adorable. Some mornings, if he hadn't left for work yet, he'd rest his chin on your shoulder, spinning tales about the cats' adventures before they found their way here. 

When the day came you didn’t see them, you were worried. You took the long way to see them up close in the grass. But when you turned the corner, they were nowhere to be seen. 

In a panic, you feared the worst and rushed home, finding Ezra at the front door, with a secret in his eyes and a smile on his lips. 

“Ezra, the kittens, I don’t see them.” 

He steps forward and cups your face with his large warm hands. Before you can say anything else, his lips meet yours. 

“Slow down, beat Gem, there’s nothing to fear. Come with me.” 

Taking a deep breathe, you follow Ezra into the house. He clasps his hand over your eyes, one hand on your side as he guides you into the living room. 

“I was reflecting on the great Saga of Mr. Mittens and I firmly believe he’s found his way back to you, just as you wanted. The only difference, he came back with a friend.” 

Once Ezra has you where he wants you, he taps your shoulder, you stop walking. You feel your heart racing. All this talk of Mr. Mittens, you were pretty sure what this was about. 

“In my extensive research, I have confirmed these sweet souls were travelers just as I. Now, they have a home to call their own, same as I.” Ezra removes his hand and plants a soft kiss on the side of your face. 

You open your eyes and shriek, seeing the two kittens wrestle each other in the living room. 

“I have taken care of everything, little Bird.” 

“Ezra!” You jump up and down and turn to him, throwing yourself in his arms. Ezra holds you close as you kiss. 

Overjoyed, you plant butterfly kisses all over his face before standing on your own feet. You can't describe the immense feeling of love, joy, and warmth in your heart at this moment. 

With teary eyes, you blow Ezra a kiss and kneel on the floor, welcoming your new babies home.


End file.
